


"I brought a stripper home, please help!"

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bon gets dragged into a strip club, Lap Dance leads to sex, M/M, Private Session, Stripper AU, Transgender Stripper, Unwilling Lap Dance, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Todd's a transgender stripper from Austria going under the name Polovoy. One night, a clearly uncomfortable client comes in being forced into a lap dance by his brother and his friend. What turns into a possible romance turns into the boy taking him home, and now the poor lad doesn't know what to do with his new accomplice, since he doesn't have an apartment and nobody else is taking him home.Oh wait,Now he's pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was so busy thinking that I could that I didn't stop to think if I should.

"I promise, Bon, once you get in there it'll be fun."

"You overreact too much, you're not going to hurt them just by coming in physical contact."

"Trust me, I know the best dancer in the place. I'll get you with them."

And there he was, in the back of his brother's best friend's car, worrying about his first lap dance.

And as soon as he started to clear his head of anxiety, they were in the parking lot, and everything just welled back up inside him.

Then they were at the front desk, paying for the lap dance.

"Put him with Polovoy, he's nervous."

The receptionist nodded and called up somebody on the intercom.

They didn't look the way Bon had imagined. The boy had shoulder blade-length tan hair, glasses, and smelled of rose scented perfume, not sex. Their nails were painted navy blue and weren't very long, but he wasn't using acrylic nails either.

He took his hand and led him to a back room in which there was a couch and a side table. He gestured towards the couch and the clearly nervous client sat down, adjusting himself several times before he found a spot where he was seemingly content. He sat down next to him, sipping a glass of champagne that had been left on the side table.

"First time?"

"Y-yeah," He stuttered, feeling like he was in the presence of some kind of strip club royalty. This was the best dancer in the house, correct?

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

"Are you Polovoy? My brother said great things about you..." He tried to be flattering, but the beautiful prostitute didn't glance up at him as they took another long sip of champagne.

"Todd. Just call me Todd. And yes." He set his glass of champagne down.

"So, shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! The lap dance does occur in this chapter!

Todd straddled the smaller boy's hips. "How old are you?"

Bon gulped in embarrassment at the question. He wasn't even old enough to be here. "15."

Todd leaned down to seductively whisper in his ear. "Don't worry baby, I won't tell anybody."

The lingerie-clad exotic dancer rocked his hips to the smooth rhythm of the song currently playing. This managed to elicit a small moan from the teenager, which caused a seductive giggle from the 21 year old.

"Sensitive much?" Bon grunted in response, trying to show a slight annoyance, but it just came out as a failed attempt to act tough.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Why are you so- ngh- good?"

"Perhaps some questions are unanswerable."

He had obviously been drinking all night, but seemed focused on the task at hand. The grinding became harder, and when Bon reached for him he slapped his hand away.

He laid his hands lovingly on the older boy's hips, and he didn't slap them away that time. He moaned again, and Todd made a sweet noise of pleasure in response.

After a few more minutes of this, Todd laid down next to him on the couch.

"You can't do anything, but you can get on top of me."

Bon shakily crawled on top of the taller boy, and then their time was up.

"You can take me home if you want."

"I will."


End file.
